<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venomous by nothfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726538">Venomous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan'>nothfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discipline, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Gil Arroyo Acting as Malcolm Bright's Parental Figure, Gil Arroyo is Malcolm Bright's Parent, Good Parent Gil Arroyo, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parental Gil Arroyo, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to season one episode 2 Annihilator. The one were Malcolm gets bitten by a snake. Oh dear, Malcolm disobeys Gil and ends up in hospital after the snake bite episode. Parental Gil feels the need to step in and discipline his surrogate son. As usual will contain spanking on an adult child by his parental figure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo &amp; Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright &amp; Ainsley Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Venomous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gil Arroyo had a strong sense of deja vu as he pushed open Bright’s hospital room door, the sight of squabbling siblings confronting him. </p><p>“What are you kids up to?” He asked frowning.</p><p>Bright took advantage of the momentary distraction to snatch his phone back from his sister, swiftly hiding it behind his back.  Bad enough Ainsley finding his huge list of missed calls from Dr Whitly, definitely no need for Gil to find out.</p><p>Arroyo advanced further into the room, </p><p>“ why are you dressed kid” addressing Malcolm, </p><p>“they’ve not discharged you yet?” Arroyo wasn’t reassured by the shifty look the kid gave him.</p><p>“He’s discharged himself,” Ainsley added helpfully with a barely concealed grin.</p><p>“No I have not!” Malcolm blurted as he held up his hand, identity bracelet still attached. </p><p>“Why are you dressed then ?”</p><p>“I’m fine so I was gonna...err, gonna discharge myself and go home?” Bright said eyeing the older man nervously.</p><p>“Has your doctor given you the all clear then...Oh hang on, if you’re having to discharge yourself, I guess that’s a no. Right?”</p><p>Bright tried evading, “I’m fine and we do have a case to solve,” </p><p>Arroyo turned to the younger sibling,</p><p>”go find a nurse and get your brother a fresh gown please,” he ordered.</p><p>“Can’t I  stay and see how you’re gonna convince Malcolm to get back in bed, please?” Ainsley purred.</p><p>“How would you like to have your own chat with me, about your part in his escape plan Ainsley?” Gil asked pointedly.</p><p>“Hey, it’s not my fault Malcolm has me as his, incase of emergency, person,” she pouted, but thought better of arguing when Gil glared. </p><p>“I’ll go get that gown, sorry bro,” she gave Malcolm a commiserating look as she left.</p><p>“Don’t bother Ains...I’m going home!” </p><p>Bright yelled after his sister before turning back to Gil, unsure if wheedling or demanding was his best bet. He was still undecided when Gil started guiding him back to his bed, finding himself firmly seated on the bed. Bright folded his arms, ignoring Gil’s familiar hand roll gesture to get moving.</p><p>“Start getting undressed kid, or do you need some help with that?” Gil said as he pulled the curtain around the bed. He ignored the waves of  pouty defiance coming off the boy, not like he wasn’t familiar with that. Even if it had been sometime ago. To move things along he reached to start unbuttoning Malcolm’s shirt collar.</p><p>Bright batted the hands from his throat and bounced to his feet,</p><p>” I’m not five, I can undress myself! But I’m not going to!” He said in reply to Gil’s encouraging smile.</p><p> “You can see why neither you or my mother are down as my contact person! You both treat my like a kid.” He complained none too quietly, frustrated.</p><p>“Well stop behaving like a child, if the doctor hasn’t discharged you, you obviously need to still be here. Undress, bed, now.” Gil said in a calm, but firm voice.</p><p>“Gil, No!” </p><p>Okay, a different kind of conversation was gonna be needed. Arroyo grabbed the young man by the arm and hauled him up, giving little time for protest he sat down and pulled Malcolm down over his knee. Then he slapped his hand down hard and fast on Malcolm’s upturned bottom. The only sound for a few moments was the slap of Gil’s hand landing and kid grunting under the onslaught to his backside. After one final firm smack to the crest of Malcolm’s bottom, Gil let the young man up. They sat side by side, Malcolm breathing hard as Gil rubbed his back. </p><p>“Come on now kid, stop fussing and do as I ask, Ainsley will be back with your gown...”</p><p>As if on cue Malcolm’s sister appeared brushing the curtain aside, holding out the gown. The blush on her face confirming she’d not just arrived.</p><p>“Oh my god!” Bright groaned in embarrassment and dropped his head into his hands. Like that would make the whole horrible situation disappear. </p><p>Gil stood and took the fresh gown from the girl, </p><p>“can you go down to the gift shop and grab Malcolm a magazine, maybe some cookies?” He suggested tactfully and smiled at Ainsley as she nodded and made a quick exit. </p><p>Taking charge of the now compliant boy Gil stripped his waist coat off and started on his shirt. That finally woke Bright up from wherever he’d retreated in his mortification. </p><p>“I did dress myself, so it follows that I can get undressed without assistance,” he pouted as he extricated himself from his mentor’s unwelcome ministrations. And thankfully Gil backed off, but not far enough for Bright’s comfort.</p><p> “Can I get some privacy?” </p><p>“Sure kid, I’ll have a quick word with the doctor and see how things stand, be back in a minuted.” Gil backed off and left the kid to it, although he still intended to keep an eye out for further escape attempts. Just in case.</p><p>Left alone, Bright had a quick sulk while he got undressed and back into the dumb hospital gown. He’d get Dani to fetch him his own sleep clothes, if he was here after today. He wondered what is was gonna cost him for Ainsley to keep quiet about what she’d overheard. A shiver went up his spine at the very thought. </p><p>When Gil got back he was pleased to see his boy was back in bed and he turned a blind eye to the sulky glares.</p><p> “They want you for 48 hour observation, so make sure you behave yourself young man. They’ve got all your medical history, they know not to give you any sedatives.”</p><p>“But I wanna go home,” Bright whined.</p><p>“Aww but you look so comfy there kid, just relax and get some rest. And anyways, I wouldn’t be in such a hurry to get discharged if I were you,” </p><p>Bright looked thoughtfully at Gil, did he want to know the reasoning behind that? But couldn’t help himself, giving in,</p><p>”Err how come?” He asked.</p><p>Gil sat on the end of the bed and patted Bright’s foot,</p><p>” all this could have been avoided if you’d not disobeyed my direct order to stay put? So we’ll be having a discussion about my expectations of you. And what will happen when you disobey me, okay?” Then he watched the highly educated younger man mull over what he’d said.</p><p>“Huh?”<br/>“When you’ve been discharged you’re getting a spanking,” Gil clarified.</p><p>Bright gave an unconvincing laugh,” I don’t think that’s standard disciplinary action, shouldn’t it be suspension? And anyway...you spanked me already!”  </p><p>“Well you can have a suspension too, but that’s optional, the spanking isn’t. And those few swats were just cause you were acting like an obstinate brat and ignoring your health.”</p><p>“Was not.” he mumbled.</p><p>“If you say so kid, anyway I’ll let you have a snooze and I’ll stop by and check on you tomorrow. Your doc is gonna let me know when you’re being discharged, so I’ll swing by and take you home. If your Mom doesn’t beat me too it,” Gil grinned.</p><p>“Mother doesn’t know I’m here. Gil!” Bright groaned when it was obvious he was wrong in that assumption.</p><p>“Sorry kid, Jessica would’ve killed us if we hadn’t told her,” Gil grimaced sympathetically,”Adolpho is just looking for a parking space,”</p><p>Bright squirmed down the bed and closed eyes his tightly, “I hate you,” he whined.</p><p>“Love you too kid, see you tomorrow. And behave for your nurse,” he added firmly as he closed the door after him.</p><p>Ainsley hurried into her brothers room, dropping into the bedside chair dramatically. She poked the bedclothes,</p><p> “ I know you’re awake Malcolm,” she said as she put his magazines on the top of his locker and took out her phone. “I’ve gotta be going soon, work...nothing to do with Mom being a few minutes behind me,” </p><p>Bright sat up reluctantly, “can’t you stay, run interference for me? Please?” He said with a highly embarrassing whine, although he was getting used to that today.</p><p>“I’d like to, but...you know how it is. But here you go, something to distract you,” She handed over a little parcel to his big brother and smiled sweetly. And watched as he unwrapped the book and coloured pencils. </p><p>“A colouring books, wow thanks Ains,” Bright said rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Was gonna see if they had an adult colouring book but thought you’d appreciate this one more, be grateful I didn’t get you a Disney Princess one,” she grinned. “Anyways, I gotta go. Good luck with Mother,” Ainsley blew  a kiss at his brother as she left.</p><p>Bright needed something therapeutic to calm his nerves before his dear Mother arrived, so he unpacked his colouring pencils and made a start on the first picture in his Harry Potter colouring and activity book. Taking extra care to stay well within the lines</p><p>                                                      ####</p><p>They were lucky to find a parking spot not too far from his building, although Bright lucky is not the word he would have chosen. A good long walk would have been preferable if it meant delaying the promised conversation Gil apparently had in store for him. He made do with clinging onto the very slim chance that talking was all Gil had in store for him. A civilised conversation between two adult? Sounds good to me, Bright told himself firmly. But he still stalled as long as he dared when they got to his building and he searched for his keys. </p><p>Gil recognised delay tactics with the kid, so took out the spare keys he’d been given, so he could feed Malcolm’s parakeet. Opening the door one handed he used the other to keep Bright moving forward. Once in the loft Bright hung up his coat, dropped his bag and went over to check on Sunshine. He could see she’d been well taken care off. And the bird chirped loudly, happy to see him or wanting a treat. Bright went with the former, which cheered him up, in the short term at least.</p><p>Gil went over and put a pot of coffee on and went to check on the contents of Malcolm’s refrigerator. He could see that Jessica had taken care of stocking up, all the same he was going to order in for dinner. Dinner and the talk, being the plan of action. He flicked through the restaurant menus that Malcolm favoured, if he was forced to pick something to eat, and went to ring an order through. </p><p>Bright wandered over to the large window by his bed, watching the sun go down and the early evening shadows creep across the buildings. He’d still not been tossed over Gil’s knee, so that was a promising sign...</p><p>“Coffee’s ready kid,” Gil called out and watched his kid reluctantly cross the loft to sit next to him at the counter. “I’ve ordered in, and it’s gonna be about 45 minutes. Why don’t you grab a shower and change into something more comfy? After your coffee,” he added and patted the younger man on the shoulder. </p><p>Bright sipped at his drink before looking up at Gil, “and then?” He asked reluctantly.</p><p>“Then we talk,” Gil transferred his hand to the back of his kid’s neck and stroked gently, “It’ll okay, I promise,”</p><p>“Define okay?” He grumped.</p><p>Arroyo gave a low chuckle and with a final squeeze removed his hand from Bright’s neck, and took his drink over to the couch. “Go wash up you smell of hospital,” </p><p>Dinner came and went, Bright was on edge as he watched Gil put the used plates in the dish washer and come back to sit next to him on the couch. Gil relaxed into his seat, he could feel the fight or flight vibes coming off his kid, the boy’s right hand a little twitchy. He needed to ease into things, so turned so he was facing Bright.</p><p>“How am I gonna be able to keep you safe out in the field with JT and Dani kid? When you won’t even do what I tell say, when I’m right there with you?”  </p><p>He watched Malcolm drop his head, not answering right away, Gil could see the wheels turning, looking for a valid excuse no doubt. You’re gonna have to dig deep kid, Arroyo thought as he waited.</p><p>Bright raised his eyes to make contact with his mentor, his father of choice. And although he felt guilty for disobeying, he still really wanted to avoid chastisement if he could.</p><p>“I won’t do it again, I promise...give me another chance? You don’t need to...”</p><p>“Kid that was your second chance, didn’t I tell you at the original crime scene that all you do is observe? Unless I say otherwise, and then you jumped right in with that Liam kid...yes?”</p><p>“I was just doing my job Gil...” he persisted.</p><p>“Then you deliberately disobeyed my order to stay outside, leading directly to you being bitten by a venomous snake. You could have died kid!” Gil said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. </p><p>“I’m sorry, really sorry...I just, I wanted...”<br/>“Oh I know kid, but when I give you an order I need to know you’ll obey it. Whether it’s a direct order from myself, or TJ when he’s running things. And obviously words aren’t enough of an incentive for you.”</p><p>Bright slumped down on the couch, “you should’ve warned me I’d get spanked like a kid, if I misbehaved,” He pouted.</p><p>“I actually thought telling you what I wanted you to do, or not to do, would be enough kid. So whining won’t get you out of this, so shall we get on with it?”  Arroyo slipped his arm around the young man’s shoulder, ready to guide him over his knee if cooperation wasn’t forthcoming.</p><p>“Not whining,” Bright whined as he fidgeted and put up a token resistance as was flipped over Gil’s waiting knees. He continued to squirm as he was positioned were Gil apparently wanted him. He hoped Gil was gonna go easy on him, it’d been a long time since his last spanking (and he wasn’t counting the smacks he’d gotten at the hospital, as was his prerogative) </p><p>Arroyo got a good firm grasp around Malcolm’s waist, and pulled him in close to his body. The less wiggle room the better, well until he found out if the kid was gonna be stoic or a wriggler. It must have been a good twelve years since he’d last had cause to spank the boy.</p><p> “You ready kid?” He asked, wanting to give Malcolm a little warning.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” Bright huffed.</p><p>Okay he guessed it was going to be a repeat of the teen years, he raised his eyebrows and got down to business. Gil raised his hand before landing a firm slap to the boy’s left buttock and quickly followed up with one of similar force on his right butt cheek. Leaving a few moments in between spanks, letting the kid feel the sting before the next smack landed. Then smacked his hand down lower on Malcolm’s bottom. </p><p>The first smack took him by surprise and after a very brief respite a second landed and then Bright decided...Ow! He was definitely not ready for this and flailed about trying to disrupt Gil’s flow.</p><p>“No! Gil stop! I’m not ready, stop! This is wrong on so many level. Oww! Are you even listening to me Gil? Ah, oww!”</p><p> His irate complaints ended with a yowl as his tormenter ignored him, concentrating all the hideous slaps on one spot low on his butt. Okay, I work out, I can get off Gil’s lap if I really wanna, and oh boy did he want out from the barrage of painful slaps. He made a conserved effort to crawl and shimmy out for under Gil’s hard hand. He felt the firm grip on him falter a little and he thought, Ha! Gil’s forgetting who he’d messing with. </p><p>Arroyo readjusted Malcolm when the slippery kid made a break for it, to redirect the boys attention he smacked his thighs, smacked them hard.</p><p>“Owww!” Bright wailed when he was yanked back and Gil’s arm went even firmer around his middle. The slaps to the back of his legs hurt even worse than getting walloped on his butt.<br/> “Hey! That’s not my butt! Stop that!“ he demanded indignantly. Bright sighed with relief when the smacks stopped. The feeling was short lived as he felt fingers gripping his sweat pants, and he reached back, grabbing onto them. </p><p>“No Gil, what are you doin...you can’t...just stop!” Bright started squirming and kicking his legs as hard as he could. Determined not to let things escalate, enough was enough. He was an adult damn it! Finally it looks as though Gil was coming around to his way of thinking. The arm around his waist loosened and he felt hands helping him up right, he tried to pull away and get some distance between them. But Gil had him firmly by a bunch of sweatshirt, as he stood between Gil’s legs.</p><p> Sweaty, Bright pushed his hair out of his eyes, risking a quick glance up at his mentor, to see how mad he was. Annoyingly he was calm and composed.</p><p>“ I hated that Gil, I’ve learned my lesson, I’ll do what you and JT say...I can’t believe people used to do...spank their kids. It’s barbaric!” Bright glanced down at the hand holding onto him, hoping Gil was gonna let go of him. Anytime now would be super.</p><p>“I get you don’t like it kid, you’re not meant too, so I’m hoping this will be the last time I have to put you over my knee?”</p><p>Bright nodded emphatically, “I swear you won’t need to do it again, I’ll listen.” Then he made a tentative move to wriggle out of the older man’s grip. But he was still held firmly.</p><p>“Well I’m glad we agree it’s a good deterrent against your misbehaviour kid, now we just need to finish up here. Let’s get your sweat pants down and get this over with,” Gil moved his hands to the kid’s waistband.</p><p>“No Gil. I thought we were done, don’t I get any say in this?” Bright said as he fidgeted.</p><p>“Sure you have options kid, keep arguing, fighting me on this and you’ll take the rest of your punishment on your bare bottom. Be good, you get to keep your underpants, so it’s your choice?”</p><p>“I don’t wanna be spanked anymore Gil, please?” </p><p>“Are you still arguing kid?” </p><p>“No!” Bright whined and fought the urge to grab a hold of his underwear, just incase Gil made any sudden movement.</p><p>“Can you take your pants down for me?” Gil asked gently but wasn’t surprised when Malcolm shook his head. “It’s okay kid, let me help,” he said,  easing the sweats down just past the boy’s knees. Then he guided the reluctant young man back over his knee. </p><p>Taking no chances this time, he trapped Malcolm’s legs under his own foot. Wanting to finish up with as little fuss as possible. There was still time for a quick lecture though, just so they were both gonna be on the same page. Gil rested his right hand on the kid’s bottom,</p><p>“Okay Malcolm this spanking is your final warning, you will follow orders. From me or whoever is lead detective when out on a case, is that clear?” Without waiting for an answer Gil smacked the bottom over his knee, a hard slap to the crest of the kid’s butt and Malcolm yelped loudly.</p><p>“Owww! Yes!”</p><p>“If I have to do this again, it’ll be on your bare bottom and I won’t be going so easy on you.” Arroyo continue to lecture as he covered the entire of the kid’s bottom with firm spanks. Moving down to his sit spots and the very tops of his thighs, he listened out for Bright’s whining to change to tears. By the end of the second circuit of the kids butt, he could hear Malcolm’s muffled sobs.</p><p>Bright tried his best to pay attention to Gil’s lecture, cause he definitely didn’t wanna do anything wrong again. Didn’t wanna end up with his pants down over Gil’s knee ever again. And he deeply buried the part about being bare assed over said knee, that was too embarrassing to contemplate. But damn it, the pain Gil was inflicting on his bottom was getting way out of hand, Gil’s hand...haha, Bright thought with just a touch of hysteria. He grabbed hold of the couch cushion that was conveniently located within his grasp and buried his face, </p><p>“I want my mom!” Bright sobbed into his cushion, which in different circumstances would have made him laugh, cause the last person he’d usually want comfort from way his mother. Yep, he was definitely hysterical, he thought as he settled in to cry over his sore bottom. </p><p>Arroyo eased Bright’s sweats back up and encouraged the kid to get up, pulling him into a big bear hug. Letting him cry out some more onto his shoulder. Gil gently rubbed the kid’s back until his crying eased off. </p><p>“You okay kid?” Gil asked and just got sniffling in reply, so he moved his hand from Bright’s shoulders to the nape of his neck and stroked, offering silent comfort. Waiting for him to come around and hoping he hadn’t been permanently stricken off Bright’s Christmas card list.</p><p>“I wanna go to bed, this couch is hurting my butt,” Bright grumbled as he sent an accusatory glare at Gil, but made no move to actually get up. Somethings were just too much of an effort when you’ve just been unfairly spanked.</p><p>It’d been a long eventful day and Arroyo was looking forward to his own bed, so he got his creaky bones up and then hauled the younger man up off the couch. With a hand in the small of Bright’s back Gil, prodded him towards the bathroom,</p><p>“Pee, brush your teeth,” he ordered and went to fetch the kid a glass of water while he was in the bathroom. All that taken care of he supervised getting Bright into bed, water drank, mouth guard in place. Bright crawled into bed and let him fasten his restraints, while the kid avoided putting any pressure on his sore bottom. Gil sat on the bed and pushed the kid’s hair out of his eyes,</p><p>“I’ll see you at the office tomorrow, don’t be late kid. Oh, and you might wanna bring a cushion to sit on,” he grinned at the kid, admiring the way he managed to give a decent pout, even with a mouth guard in. He ruffled Malcolm’s hair and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. The kid blinked up at him steadily, Gil stayed until sleep overtook his boy. Then quietly let himself out of the loft and headed home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>